


Don't Bet On It

by Nicxan



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Arguing, Bets & Wagers, Biting, Blow Jobs, Caught, F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Lorona and Copia have a bet going --  and once he wins, she has to hold up her end of the bargain.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus II/Original Female Character(s), Papa Emeritus IV/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Don't Bet On It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [placeholder000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/placeholder000/gifts).



> Another for the Valentine's Bingo! This is for placeholder000/Captain Ladypants, and it features her awesome OC Lorona who I love writing very much sdiufhsiduhf. The prompt was _Under The Table_!
> 
> Enjoy! 8D

Lorona couldn’t believe that she had lost that bet. Sure, one should know better than to challenge Copia on anything; he had gotten a lot more confident since being crowned Papa. Still, though, she didn’t think he had the balls to switch out one of Secondo’s dom/sub contracts. Yet, somehow, he had managed to pull it off.  
  
Lorona had been excited to pick up the offered contract from Papa II, just to see if Copia had managed to pull off the near impossible. The moment she saw something about being aroused by rubber ducks, she had absolutely lost her shit. Not her finest moment, but no one could really blame her.  
  
It got even better the longer she read it. ‘Will you shove a stick up my ass when I’m being an asshole?’ ‘How do you feel about fisting a cactus?’ It just went on and on, replacing what was a boring, regular questionnaire with an absolutely batshit list of stupidity.   
  
Papa II’s reaction had been hysterical; she had never seen his face go so red from anger before. Or maybe it was embarrassment? Either way, it had left her an absolutely hysterical mess. He had ripped it out of her hands and crumpled it up, throwing it away with barely a glance.  
  
She’d never let this go -- not in Secondo’s lifetime. Every time she talked to him, she’d ask about shoving that stick up his ass. He would probably grumble in response. It was a beautiful new inside joke between them.  
  
Lorona giggled, then realized that was a horrible idea when she was sucking cock. So as funny as it was to reminisce about what got her here, under the desk, it was best to let it go and focus on pleasuring Copia. She had lost fair and square, and it was time to pay in full. At least no one would be around to see this happen -- he had assured her that no one would come in.   
  
And that was for the best for multiple reasons.   
  
Her long pink hair was an absolute disaster at this point, frayed and messy beyond salvaging. The dress she wore was bundled at her waist, exposing her chest to Copia for whenever he looked down. If anyone saw her like this, she’d be the hottest gossip of the church -- and her coven, too, if they caught wind of it. Not something she really wanted to deal with again.   
  
It was one thing when a Sibling casually fucked Copia -- no one ever batted an eye at it. But the abbey’s witch representative hooking up with Copia _again_? When there were already rumors of them being serious? That was _way_ different, and it wasn’t something Lorona could ignore anymore.   
  
Lorona attempted to push the depressing thoughts out of her mind by doubling down on her efforts. Copia hadn’t even glanced down at her, and she could still hear the scribbling of his pen. That would just not do. She bobbed her head up and down, taking the time to swirl her tongue along the head of his cock.   
  
Copia’s thigh twitched ever so slightly, but that wasn’t enough. Lorona wanted to make him moan in desperation. She wanted to feel him tremble beneath her, grasp her hair and fuck her face properly. Lorona moaned around his cock at the thought, then lowered it to a hum so he could feel the vibrations.  
  
Still nothing. Damn it!   
  
Lorona looked up at Copia, but was unable to see anything beyond his chasuble due to her ... placement. She couldn’t even get a read on him while down here! He intended it that way for sure, he had to have.  
  
She narrowed her eyes, unable to hide her agitation, but didn’t stop devouring Copia’s cock. God, it sucked -- hah -- losing a bet. It sucked even more when she couldn’t even get a pity moan from the guy. Lorona used to be able to have him shaking and begging with just a few touches. What _happened?_  
  
A sudden door slam interrupted her train of thought. Lorona froze, petrified, as she heard loud, angry footsteps stomping towards the desk. _‘Shit! I thought no one was coming here! Didn’t he lock the door!?’_   
  
Copia didn’t even seem fazed, the bastard. He didn’t even flinch! Instead, he probably just smiled. “Hello, Secondo,” he said smoothly. Yeah, he was smiling; she could hear it in his voice. “What can I do for you?”  
  
“Don’t play games, _Cardinal,_ ” Secondo spat. “You were the one behind that, weren’t you?”  
  
Lorona stopped sucking off Copia and started to pull away, but one of his hands snaked down and gently grasped the back of her head, pushing her back down on his cock. It took everything Lorona had to not gag on it. The last thing she wanted to do right now was make any noise!   
  
“Behind what?” Copia asked innocently. “I don’t know what you mean.”   
  
“You know _exactly_ what I mean!” Secondo’s fist slammed against the desk, making Lorona flinch. Oh, Christ, he was really embarrassed about this, wasn’t he? “You’re trying to ruin my chances with the witch!”   
  
“Me?” Copia gasped. “I would never!”   
  
“Stop bullshitting me.” Secondo snarled, then leaned in closer. Lorona could tell. “You swapped out that contract, didn’t you? I would have _never_ given that to anyone!”  
  
“Perhaps you just enjoy having sticks shoved up your ass,” Copia said with a laugh. “Yes, she has told me.”  
  
Silence. Lorona partially wanted to strangle Copia, but another, bigger part of her wanted to see how this would play out. She didn’t move up and down, afraid of the noise, but she did lick his cock all over, trying desperately to get a reaction out of him.  
  
No dice yet.   
  
“I’ll shove a cactus up yours if you try this trick again,” Secondo said. “You will not get away with it.”  
  
“I would never dream of such a thing. Perhaps check your ghouls, yes?” Copia chuckled. “Maybe one has strayed.”  
  
“Unlike _you,_ I have loyal ghouls. They wouldn’t dare.”  
  
_‘Come on, get him out of here,’_ Lorona thought. She hoped that Copia would be able to pick up on it from the sheer force of said thought. _‘Why the hell are you baiting him!?’_  
  
“Well, I fail to see how barging into my office will help,” Copia said nonchalantly. “It’s not as if that will undo what has happened.”  
  
“It’s a warning. Never try that again, or I’ll make you regret it.”   
  
“Threatening a Papa?” Copia chuckled darkly. “Not a good idea.”  
  
All right, this was too much. If these two kept fighting like a couple of cocks, Lorona was going to break it up. The thing that killed her libido the most was a dick-waving contest between two assholes.   
  
Lorona bared her teeth and pressed down gently on Copia’s dick. The goal was to get his hand off of her, and it worked -- he flinched, and his hand lost its grip. She took the opportunity to pull her mouth away from his cock, not caring about the little _pop_ sound that was made.  
  
She wasted no time; Lorona moved in and bit Copia _hard_ on his inner thigh. The yelp she got was more than worth it, and the stunned silence gave her enough time to say something. She didn’t even care that Secondo could hear her -- she’d been in a position like this before for him, too.   
  
“All right, you two are acting like children,” Lorona called from under the desk. “Stop arguing. It was a stupid prank for a stupid bet, and to wave your dicks around to see who’s tougher is immature. Stop it.”  
  
“L-Lorona?” Secondo stammered.   
  
Lorona didn’t give a shit; she kept talking. “Copia, don’t do that shit again. It was funny once, but it won’t be again. Secondo, check your damn contacts before you set them out in front of someone. You’re both idiots. Got it?”  
  
Neither of them had a retort, which was good. If they had tried, it wouldn’t have ended well, and they both knew it. Secondo grumbled under his breath and stormed away, slamming the door to Copia’s office behind him.   
  
Once they were alone, Lorona shoved Copia’s chair away from the desk just so she could properly glare at him. He let this happen, still clearly stunned from her little lecture. All he did was stare down at her, gaping openly.   
  
“What the _hell_ were you thinking, Copia? Did you _want_ that to happen?”  
  
“Er ... y-yes?”   
  
“I fucking knew it.” Lorona sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “You’re a dumbass. And an asshole. You know that?”   
  
Copia just shook his head. _‘Great defense.’_  
  
“Um ... how about this,” Copia said hesitantly. Maybe it was out of fear, maybe it was out of shock. She wouldn’t doubt either one at this point. “I will take you on that date. Yes? Does that sound good? You’ve been, er, a good sport, and ...”  
  
Lorona cut in. “Damn right I have been. You better take me out on one. Hell, I daresay take me out on _two._ I’ve earned it.”   
  
“And you’ll ...?”  
  
The gall on this guy. But Lorona had given him every reason to assume that she’d finish the blowjob, and she wasn’t going to prove him wrong this time. When she started something, she finished it, period. Even when she was fucking pissed.   
  
Lorona went back under the table, pulling the chair back to its old position. Her breasts swayed, and Copia didn’t take his eyes off of them until his chasuble blocked them.   
  
“You’re lucky I like you so much,” Lorona said before taking his cock back into her mouth.   
  
Copia only chuckled and pet her hair. “That I am.”


End file.
